Lyra
Lyra is a girl who cares about the others, sometimes she doesn't want to get into trouble, usually she has a shy actitute Pokemon Wolf Stories She is first when they are in town seeing and meeting the town,Blue wanted to go to the forest, but she and the girls didn't agree but they went anyway. When they got deep in the forest, Lyra pointed at one dog that she saw, Blue told them to turn back,after running Blue decided to go back again, Lyra really didn't want to go but she follow her,then they found 6 boys, and present themselves, thanks to Black they know that they can transform into a wolf, Lyra notice that Ethan has a love interést with her,when he asked where they live meanwhile he was watching Lyra seductively, she just didn't know how to respond him, but White pointed at the house where they live, then Red told them that a giant monke y is around here, and is better to stay at home but they would visited them, then Lyra leave with the others. In the next day she with Blue were hopping to see the guys again, just May, showed them the news and all get worried,but sudden the boys arrived, so Red told them that he,Black and Ethan will take care of them meanwhile Brendan, Kyouhei and Lucas will look in the forest. After they left Lyra with her friends told them that they were wolves too, Ethan felt happy, Lyra was getting closer to him too.Later she is seen when Brendan came and tells everything so she stayed back with her friends. Later they were chatting until they heard a car, May went to look and scream telling them that their owners arrived, Blue ordered to get to their position later the little kid told his father if they can have babies and this commentary Lyra and the others got schoked,when their owners leave for shopping, Lyra was scared to get pregnant have babies.Lyra was shocked when the best option is leaving their owners then they heard a knock in the door and Mei went to see who it was suddenly May said that if they keep seeing the boys they will fall in love and can be pregnant that make Lyra scream and run in circules until Blue calmed down just when Mei opened the door reveling the boys, Red said hi and smiles to Blue making her faint meanwhile Lyra sweetdropped and Ethan got close to her making her nervious. Later they talked about the battle and many lives were lost making Ethan be a little depressive Lyra notice this and asking if he was okay he just smile at her saying yes. Minutes later the boys had to go because their owners will arrive soon,so Ethan kiss Lyra's cheek and tells her that they will see her soon. When they were gone Lyra asked where is Canada.Later they decided to go for a walk,in the way she pop in to Bianca and Max their old friends since they were raised at the same kennel.Since Bianca and Max knows Red and the boys they decided to go and visit them,but in the forest they got lost and surrounded by wolves and dogs and they meet Hougen who told them that he will have pups with them including Lyra,Lyra unfortunately was carried with the girls to Hougen's pack.In the shelter they were trying to find a way to escape but a wolf came and wanted to take Blue to Hougen,Lyra tried to convice him to take her not Blue,the others girls tried to do the same but was vail.When the wolf took Blue,Lyra was worried about Blue's fate.Later they were rescued by Black and the boys,but they meet Sniper who tried to attack him,Kenny screams dad and Lyra and everyone are shocked. When Kyouhei defeated Sniper,they ran away but in the way,Ethan tried to talk to Lyra,but angered she shout at him and ran away,Ethan followed,and Kenny. Lyra was sad and angered that Ethan didn't told her that he has a son.Later she hears Ethan screaming her name,when he reached her,Ethan tried to explain it,but Lyra refuse until Ethan told to Lyra that Kris cheated on him.Ethan told everything to Lyra,that made her so confuse and didn't know what to say,so Ethan told her that he will help to made his mind,he kiss her,telling her that she was now his mate from now on,Lyra tried to complain but was cut off by another kiss of Ethan.Later after they came back Hougen show off saying that he had killed Kenny shocking everyone. After the death of Hougen the girls were watching Tv until the boys came saying that a bear Akakabuto invade the town and that they have to leave. After saying goodbye Blue told them that she will make a plan. After White told them a creepy history,Blue screamed. When they saw Blue,Blue told them that she found a pregnancy test.Lyra and the other were shocked and wondered who is pregnant.When Dawn told them that she was the one who is pregnant,Lyra was shocked. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Wolves